


"Can I sit here? The other tables are full."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Love Story [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: He was so immersed in the story that he forgot his surroundings and got startled when someone tapped his shoulder.“What?!” he exclaimed, raising his head with wide eyes full of surprise.“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to give you a shock.”Turning, Aiba saw an unfamiliar guy standing next to their tables.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Can I sit here? The other tables are full."

**Author's Note:**

> Eight drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020! Also, last of this 2019! 
> 
> This is the first of a series ^^

The sound of the bell rang for all the school, signalling the start of the lunch break. Soon, the students got up and brought out their lunch boxes, bringing together their desks so that they could eat together with their friends. The groups were usually formed by five or six people, except for Aiba’s one, since his group was actually a duo.

“I’ll go to the bathroom, you can start to eat if you want,” Ninomiya told him while standing up.

“It’s fine, I’ll wait for you.”

His friend nodded at him before leaving the classroom. To be frank, he was so hungry that he could have eaten up even his desk, but it wouldn’t have been nice not to wait for Nino.

He decided to take out from his bag his favourite manga, _Slam Dunk_ , and read some bits of it. By now, the manga had finished since two years ago, but its effect on him was persistent. He would always have a volume with him, just in case he had some free time and had nothing else to do. He loved that story and he would always get chills during the matches’ climax, no matter if he already knew how they would end.

Flipping the first pages, he began to read, sometimes even not needing to look at the bubbles, since he knew the lines by heart.

He was so immersed in the story that he forgot his surroundings and got startled when someone tapped his shoulder.

“What?!” he exclaimed, raising his head with wide eyes full of surprise.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to give you a shock.”

Turning, Aiba saw an unfamiliar guy standing next to their tables.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured him, “Do you need anything?”

“I’m Sakurai Sho, Nino’s cousin, I passed by him while he was going to the bathroom and asked him if we could each lunch together. He said that I could wait for him here together with his friend Aiba Masaki, who is you by what your classmates told me,” the guy gave him such a detailed explanation that it took him some time to process all the information.

When he finally understood the situation, he flashed the guy his usual bright smile, “Ah, right! Nino told me about his cousin changing school and moving into ours. Nice to meet you, I’m, indeed, Aiba Masaki.”

“Nice to meet you too,” the new student bowed before continuing, “I’m sorry that I barged in your lunch. My classmates seem all best friends, as if they knew each other since forever, and I feel out of place.”

“I get you. If it weren’t for Nino, I would be like you, too.”

“We’re similar then,” Sakurai said, giggling, “Anyway, where could I sit?”

“There should be some desk free, just ask the owner if you can take it and then join it with ours.”

He shifted again his attention on the manga and managed to finish the chapter; just when he was about to begin the other one, he saw with the corner of his eye Sakurai coming back to him.

The boy bit his lips and looked down, ” Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

If he had to tell the truth, he didn’t want to share his desk with someone else but he knew why Sho was asking him and not Nino: his friend had the habit to talk while eating without caring if he spilt some food or not, so, it wasn’t really the best to eat while sitting in front of him.

“Sure,” he replied at last, “Did you find a chair at least?”

“Surprisingly, yes. A guy was sitting on his desk for eating, so...”

“Ah, yeah, we have that kind of guy here,” Aiba commented, shaking his head and letting out a chuckle.

Sakurai placed the chair on the other side of the desk, his schoolbag on his legs and took out his lunch box.

“Nino said to start eating since there is an endless line for the bathroom,” Sho told him.

“I should have told him to go after lunch, I knew that it was going to end up this way,” he whined. Soon, his manga in his hands was finally switched to his longed lunch.

“Well, even if you did, Nino wouldn’t have listened to you, he is-”

“Stubborn, I know,” he completed the sentence for the other, causing him to laugh.

Now that he thought about it, Nino was the only thing which connected him to Sho, but they couldn’t have a conversation where the main topic was only him. That would have been weird.

Not making up his mind on what to say, he began to eat silently and Sakurai followed him. He had to admit that, at that moment, he fully realized how their desks were small. It was his first time eating with someone at such a close distance; he could even count Sho’s eyelashes!

The fact that the guy was cute and that he kept on looking to his side, too shy to meet his gaze was even making things more uncomfortable.

“ **Nino, if this is one of your expedients to get me together with someone, I swear that you’ll be dead meat…** ”


End file.
